


SF试写_02 俺x鲁细

by Appetizing_Tiger



Category: S - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appetizing_Tiger/pseuds/Appetizing_Tiger





	SF试写_02 俺x鲁细

02 俺x鲁细

 

※ 俺是谁呢，只要想，人人都是俺

※ 不接受就别往下点了

※ 阿细啊真是可爱啊真是暖，男盆友不二人选

※ 爱的表达方式啊有许多种，今日就奉上我羞涩又暖暖的爱

\----------------------------------------------------------------

    

    拿起电话，投了个硬币，鲁细准备拨号时却犹豫了。一年多了，不晓得他的电话换了没有。

    在狱里表现良好，鲁细减了两个月刑期。但是上次老豆来看他时他没说，想出来后给老豆个惊喜。而且他也想在回家之前去见一个人，想确定一些事。

    深吸了一口气，鲁细还是拨下了那个熟记于心却没有拨过的号码。听着电话嘟嘟的连线声，鲁细的心跳似乎漏了一拍。没等电话接通，他就紧张地挂了电话。搭着听筒的手依依不舍没有放下，鲁细低头盯着脚尖，暗自懊恼着自己的胆怯。

    “这位小哥，搭不搭车啊？”

    身后突然传来问话声，熟悉的声音惊得鲁细瞪大了眼睛。他转头向后看，徘徊在心里的人儿就在眼前。那人笑着看着他，搭靠在车门边。简洁的白色T恤加黑色牛仔裤，再搭一双白球鞋，还是鲁细记忆中的模样。

    “上车啦~”那人走向鲁细，弯腰拎起一边的行李，牵着鲁细的手，引他上车。“哥给你接个风咯~”

    “你怎么来了？”系好安全带的鲁细有些困惑，他没和别人说过减刑的事情。

    那人只是笑笑，没有回答鲁细的问题，“吃饭先？温华酒店？”

    “好啊……”鲁细低头看了眼身上的衣服，顿了下，“唔……还是下次吧。”

    “……”对方看出了鲁细的犹豫，“那……君子巷那家烧烤？三叔今天好像进了不少新鲜生蚝噢。”

    “好耶！”鲁细高兴得点点头，那家烧烤可是自己最喜欢的。

    他转头，正好对上对方的笑眼。有那么一瞬间，鲁细似乎感到了暖意蔓上心头，不同于其他人的关心的那份温暖。

    两人一路上聊着天，鲁细说着他在监狱里的所见所闻，说有个狱卒总是绷着脸但遇到美女医生的时候就会难得有表情，说同组的狱友A总是趁着监工不注意偷懒把活儿推给爱慕他的狱友B，说狱友C因为老婆带着女儿来看他说要改嫁而哭哭啼啼好些天。那人只是笑着听着，偶尔顺着鲁细的话接几句。

    “不晓得老豆还好不好……”鲁细看着车窗外闪过的一排排树，叹了口气。

    “挺精神的噢，我前两天才看过他。”红灯亮起，窗外的风景停了下来。

    “……一年多没在身边孝敬他，我这当儿子是不是太没用了。”

    “有我在呢。”那人握住鲁细有些轻颤的搭在膝头的手。

    鲁细抬头，看着那人，对方眼中有着坚定，还有些他似乎读得懂又不明白的东西。

    绿灯亮起，那人收回手，继续开着车。

    要问吗？

    车窗外的风景又开始快速闪过。风吹进车窗，发丝随着轻轻飘动。鲁细闭眼，听着耳边的微风，将一开始的打算按捺了下来。

       

    “喂，你有没搞错啊，自己家钥匙也能丢？”鲁细打开门，看着门口可怜兮兮的人，忍不住又好气又好笑。

    上次给自己接风之后，鲁细就再也没见过他了，只是从电话联络里知道他最近有些忙。今晚对方的突然到来，鲁细感到有些意外的惊喜，但他压着内心的欣喜，不让自己内心的情绪流露半分。

    “借住一晚咯细哥~”对方拉着鲁细的手，捏着嗓子撒娇道，“好不好嘛~”

    “好啦！又没说不可以……”鲁细翻了个白眼，示意对方赶紧进门，“小声点，人都睡了。”

    两人蹑手蹑脚地进了房间，鲁细翻出备用牙刷毛巾，赶着对方去洗漱，又翻出自己的T恤短裤给对方当睡衣。一番拾掇之后，躺到床上时已经是半夜两点了。

    “呐，你睡里面。”鲁细拉开被子，“我明天要早起摆摊，睡外面。”

    对方点了点头，钻进了被窝，往里躺着。

    正迷迷糊糊地要睡着，鲁细突然觉着下半身有些异样。怎么……怎么觉得裤子要掉了？鲁细拉开被子，借着月光，看见有只手从后面伸出，钻进了他的裤头。

    “喂！？”鲁细按住那只手，正打算转身制止，右脸颊传来柔软湿润的触感。

    “嘘……”身后那人顺着脸颊吻到耳根、吻到脖颈，“别出声。”

    鲁细彻底清醒过来，他瞪大了眼睛。月光照进屋子，桌上的12岁生日礼物水晶球闪着亮光，但他却看不见此时那人的模样。

    那只不安分的手不顾鲁细的阻挠，拉下了短裤，继续深入探进。从三角裤的一侧伸进了鲁细最私密的地方，轻轻握住那根茎。被握住要害的鲁细手上也没了力气，他搭着那只手，想制止它的动作。兴许是手上没了力气，又兴许是内心深处的一丝见不得人的渴望，搭着的手更像是在感受对方的行动。

    包裹性器的手心将温度传递而来，缓缓上下搓弄着，偶尔掂揉着囊袋，拇指时不时轻抚过顶端的凹槽洞眼。未经人事又很少自慰的鲁细有些敏感，他咬着枕头一角，忍着胯下奔涌而出的快感。

    “唔……”身后人咬住鲁细的蝴蝶骨，略尖锐的虎牙似要划破肌肤，鲁细有些吃痛，忍不住泄出一丝呻吟。

    胯下快欲火点燃的速度远远快过那手抚弄的速度，鲁细颤抖着身子，床板发出的咯吱声在深夜显得有些突兀。后方的人仍然不紧不慢地搓弄着手中的花茎，双唇顺着背部的曲线慢慢舔弄着。

    正忍着快要没过理智的快感的鲁细，被突然的开门声惊出一声冷汗。

    “……阿细啊，你回来了？”是老豆。

    “……嗯。”鲁细定了定心神，勉强镇定下来，“你还没睡？”

    “哎呀，担心你咯。哈——欠——”鲁辉打了个哈欠，发现鲁细身后还有个人，“谁啊？”

    “干爹……”身后人装出一副睡眼惺忪的样子，沙着嗓子应道，“是我啊……”

    被子下那只手的动作却还是精神的模样，继续上下套弄着鲁细的根茎，不管不顾被子外面还有其他人在。   

   “哥……哥他丢了钥匙，来住一晚……”鲁细咬着牙，手按紧了被子，绷紧了神经，“你早点睡吧……”

    “嗯。”鲁辉揉了揉眼睛，打了个哈欠，转身出去，关上了门。

    等确认门关上后，鲁细瘫软下来，却被身后咬住脖颈的人激得回了点神。

    鲁细的性器已经挺立，顶端轻颤着分泌出了些许汁液。身后那人似乎不满三角裤的束缚，三下两除二地将三角裤也拨了下来。

    “不要……”鲁细想拦住，却赶不上对方的动作。

    身后的人贴上了身子，鲁细感到有根火热抵着股间，他紧张地并拢了双腿。

    “别紧张……”对方在耳边低语着，随即将鲁细掰转过神来，对上鲁细湿润的双眼，“今晚不会进去的……”

    鲁细放下心来，但想到眼下这情况，又觉得耳根被潮红淹没。幸好黑漆漆的看不到，鲁细心里这么安慰着自己。

    对方拉过鲁细的左手，引着他将两人的性器并拢。鲁细的手握着两人的根茎，又被对方的手覆盖着，对方火热的性器贴着自己的根茎，这初次体验的刺激让他羞愧得闭上眼。但胯下轻颤的根茎出卖了他的心思。

    被对方引导着，鲁细的手跟着对方，慢慢套弄着二人的下体。脑海里像是噼里啪啦地有烟花绽放，鲁细咬着下唇，但呻吟还是流出齿间，为隐藏在被窝下的淫靡又添上了些许色彩。

    快要到高潮时，门外想起房间开门声和人走动声。鲁细紧张得僵直了身子，怕这溢满房间的秘密不小心泄露出去。然而对方可不顾这些，只是凑上前来，吻住鲁细的唇，手上加快了动作，引导鲁细释放着满涨的情欲，安抚着他的颤抖、他的害怕，将他的娇喘与呻吟吻入口中。

    房外声响止了，积攒已久的欲望也已泄出。他靠着对方下巴，轻喘着，平复着高潮过去的余韵。

    “混蛋……”鲁细咬着牙抱怨着。

    对方没有说话，只是抽出床头的抽纸，为他擦着一片狼藉的下体。

    “……混、混蛋……”低低的抱怨声中带着一丝轻轻的哭腔。

    鲁细的下巴被掂起，对方在他唇上落下一个吻。拨开因为汗水而贴在额头的刘海，对方看着鲁细，“……确定了吗？”

    听到这话，鲁细抬眼，定定地看着对方的双眼。迎着月光，那人眼中的清明坚定映入眼中，印进心里。夜风吹开了窗帘，拨动着床边挂着的衬衫，抚弄着那翘起的发丝。房间里安静得只能听到二人的呼吸声与心跳声，伴着些许轻轻的风声。

    鲁细突然觉得自己之前的猜测与犹豫都像是个笑话。

    答案，不就在风中吗？

    


End file.
